Kamen rider Drawn to life!
by prototype3
Summary: Years ago, riders created by the Creator stopped many form of evil and protected the freedom of the Raposa. However, Wilfre draw in the Book of Life. and it became corrupted and vile. Now, the riders are gone since the book's pages was scattered. But, 5 heroes will rise up to defeat Wilfre. Ikuze, Kamen rider Drawn to life!


"Draw the Heavens"

Kamen riders... warriors who fought evil for the freedom of the Raposa. The Kamen riders were formed together by the God known as 'The Creator'. The heroes were able to stop the evil and brought freedom to all. But, that all ends...

A certain Raposa named Wilfre was like any other Raposa, but he felt that the Creator should be him. One night, Wilfre snuck in the Creation hall and drew his own drawings inside the Book of Life. He was caught and ran out of the town.

Wilfre, out of anger, rips the pages of the book and scatter it throughout the world. The drawing in those pages were corrupted and vile. The corruption and anger in Wilfre transformed him into a monster.

Today, Wilfre was thought to be a myth. But, he's real. He's very real. Believing to save the world through destruction. And he wants to seek the ancient power of a Kamen rider that existed in the world of Raposa. A power that is far powerful than any other rider.

... The power of Jinsei.

"Tatsuya!" a male voice yelled in the black background. The scene change to a view in the sky and the camera moves down to a village. A brown hair boy with fox ears, knocks on a door to a house.

"Tatsuya, you in there?" the boy yelled.

Inside the house, a boy with black hair and the fox ears, groans inside the bed sheets. Tatsuya Kimochi, a 14-year old boy, sits up and rub his right eye. Tatsuya yawns before opening the window next to him.

Tatsuya puts on his glasses and shouts out to Jowee,"What's going on?"

"It's the Shadow!" shouted Jowee. Tatsuya quickly gets off his bed and change to a white shirt and jeans. He runs downstair and opens the door to the outside.

Tatsuya sees dark clouds covering the front entrance. Tatsuya then, monologues to himself,"This is just like any other day. Wilfre comes and blocks the entrance to the outside. Anyone that walks into it will become lost forever. Why? Why? Why? Why is this happening? Creator, please help us."

Unbeknownst to him, a great adventure awaits them...

(Ressha Sentai ToQger Alternate version playing...)

Prototype3: "Kamen rider Drawn to life is finally release! Thank you very much for your support!"

Go for it!  
Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go  
Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go  
Go, Go, Go, Go, Go,

Hateshinai senro no mukou gawa

kagayaiteiru mono wa nandarou!?

DOKIDOKI keiyu no ressha ni notte

Tashikame ni ikou

Saa hashire! oretachi no Super Ultra Show!

Be a Hero! noriokure ni gochuui!

MIRACULOUS yume wo nose!

Kaze wo kitte susumu...

dokomademo!

Yubisashikakunin!

Acchi-kocchi-docchida!?

Kimi no eki made michibike! Just Keep On Dreaming On!

Darkness nuketara!

asu ni mukete Colorful!

Kamen rider Hassha OURAI! DRAWN TO LIFE!

Art 1: Jinsei's show!

"Please! Let me find my daughter!" Issac begged to Mayor. Mayor tries to calm them down,"Calm down! Nobody leaves town until this cloud goes away!"

Tatsuya and Jowee made it to the scene and Tatsuya asked,"What's going on here?"

Issac turns around to Tatsuya and said,"It's my family! They went into the cloud alone! Please, speak some sense into him!"

Tatsuya was shock that Issac asked him this. Tatsuya was just a bystander that doesn't want to be involve. But, Tatsuya wants to try and help by saying,"Issac, I know you're worried about your family, but what happens if you get lost in the clouds? It's a risk you're taking here. Let's just wait until the clouds goes away and find them then, ok?"

Issac inhales and exhales before accepting,"I guess your right. I just hope that they're alright."

Tatsuya hopes that, too, but he has to wait and see. Then, a female voice behind Jowee and Tatsuya asked,"Why don't we ask the Creator for help?

Tatsuya and Jowee turns around and sees their childhood friend, Mari. "Mari!" Tatsuya and Jowee said in unison. Mari walks up to her father,"Why don't we ask the Creator?"

Mayor shakes his head irritably,"Mari, there is no such thing as a Creator. Stop this nonsense."

Mari denies it,"No! It's true! The Creator spoke to me. He'll save us all."

Mayor had just enough,"Mari, enough!"

This Mari's feelings to be hurt and she tried again,"But, Dad, it's true he-"

"I have just enough of this so called Creator that you thought is real! Leave!" Mayor yelled in anger. Mari's eyes formed tears. Mari runs away from her father.

"Mari!" Tatsuya shouts to her before running after her. Jowee yells as he runs after him,"Hey, wait up!"

Mari was alone, sitting near a tree. Mari is sobbing because of her father's words. 'The Creator isn't real' echoes in her head. Mari sniffs,"Maybe father's right, the Creator isn't real..."

"Mari!" Tatsuya's voice yelled her name. Mari sits up and sees Tatsuya and Jowee running toward her. Mari stands up and runs to them. Tatsuya and Jowee stops before Jowee got glomped by her. Jowee was shocked, but held her close.

Mari cries on Jowee's shoulder,"Jowee... Nobody ever believe the Creator is real. Not Issac, not father..."

Tatsuya swallows down his saliva,"Mari, don't worry. I believe in the Creator."

Mari lets go of Jowee and wipes her tears away,"You're just saying that to make me feel better, aren't you?"

Tatsuya shrugs weakly,"Well, a little bit, but I kind of believe in the Creator, too. It's true, really."

Jowee nods,"Tatsuya's right. The Creator is real, probably."

"I mean what the worst that could happen?" Mari said with sniff. But, a scream was heard. Tatsuya, Jowee, and Mari were shocked and surprised. They quickly made it back to town and sees Mayor on his knees.

"Father, what happen?!" Mari asked with large concern. Mayor shivers,"Issac went on his own to find his daughter. This is all my fault."

Tatsuya looks at him and back the clouds covering the entrance. He sees a strange deformed figure approaching them. Tatsuya looks closely and knows what the figure might be.

The figure appears out of the cloud. The strange creature was very shadowy with two sinister looking black eyes. This shadow being was known as Wilfre. Tatsuya couldn't believe it was actually Wilfre. "Wilfre?"

Wilfre grins,"Oh, I see that poor old Issac went on his own to find his daughter. How brave, but completely stupid."

"Wilfre, you monster!" Mayor yelled. Wilfre laughs,"Oh, do call me a monster all you want. It's not going to bring back your dead wife."

Mayor had enough and attempts to punch him. However, Tatsuya hold his shoulder and tries to calm him down,"M-Mayor, please calm down!"

The angered Mayor struggles to break free,"You damn monster! I hope you burn!"

Wilfre sighs out of boredom,"And how are you going to do that? I have power and you don't. Isn't that right, Tatsuya?"

Tatsuya heard his words and lets go of the mayor. Tatsuya had on a serious face,"Don't talk like we're friends."

"Now, Tatsuya do you have to be harsh to me? After all, who was the guy that took care of you after the death your parents? The one that fed you, care for you, and treated you like any Raposa?" said Wilfre in a snobbish tone.

That hit Tatsuya's weakness. Tatsuya lost his parents during an accident. Wilfre was the one to take care of him. Tatsuya shakes the thought out of his head,"You're not the man that I once knew. All I can see is a monster that seeks only power."

Wilfre made a smirk,"Have it your way, then."

Wilfre turns around and walks back to the darkness. Wilfre stops and said,"Oh, and by the way, I covered the bridge with darkness. That'll stop a pathetic rescue mission from happening. Farewell, my former companion."

Wilfre continued in the darkness and vanished. Tatsuya felt like he's going to faint. He falls to his knees and smash his right fist on the ground,"Damn it! I'm a big coward..."

It has been a few hours and Tatsuya with Mari and Jowee were under a tree. Tatsuya was in his sketchbook drawing a vampire looking armored man. Jowee peeks over by the shoulder and suddenly asked,"Hey, whatcha doing?"

Tatsuya was startled that he accidently rip the paper with the pencil. Tatsuya sighs,"Just doing some drawings. Guess, I'm a little tired..."

Jowee remembers that while laying down and resting his head on his hand,"Ne, do you ever think the riders would come back?"

Tatsuya knew the riders never came back for several years and lies,"Yeah, I mean hopefully sooner or later they could-"

Jowee interrupts him,"You're lying are you?"

Tatsuya flinches,"Uuumm..."

Mari stands up and hit Tatsuya's head lightly with a book. Tatsuya holds his head,"Itai!"

"Tatsuya, you always lie and talk to make us happy and feel better," Mari explained with a smile,"When we were young, you always were bystander and still bystander now. But, you started to change bit by bit. Now, you start to become an open person. Not only that, but you have thing for drawing."

Tatsuya blushes before saying,"S-Stop it, you're going to make me blush. Oh, well, it's getting late. See ya guys later."

The moon rises and the three youths heads home. Tomorrow will be the day that'll change everything...

Tatsuya was shaking in his bed sheets because of a dream. The dream he has was a very dark one. Tatsuya was alone in the darkness. The only thing he heard was voice saying,"Do you want to help your companions?"

"Eh?" Tatsuya looks around,"Who's that?"

"Become a hero. A rider."

"Rider?" Tatsuya said looking down at the darkness,"As in a Kamen rider? Those Masked heroes that fight the darkness?"

A bright ominous lights appears behind him. Tatsuya turns around to face the light. There he saw a figure walking towards him. The figure stopped in front of him and asked,"Are you willing to take the power?"

Tatsuya stood back, but the figure holds a blank card out to him. The figure asked,"This is your one and only chance. Will you accept?"

Tatsuya was scared at first, but thought all the pain that Wilfre brought to him and the villager. Tatsuya slowly takes the card from the figure's hand and look at its reflection. Tatsuya's face suddenly wore a gold helmet with blue eyes, a railroad-like trail that goes down between his eyes.

Tatsuya's eyes shot open and he sits up with sweats falling down his face. Tatsuya pants before rubbing his face. "Another weird dream again..." Tatsuya muttered,"But, this one is different than the other."

The window was hit by rocks and Tatsuya opens the window to see Mari and Jowee. Tatsuya puts on his glasses and asked,"What is it?"

"Tatsuya, come! The Creator spoke to me," Mari explained. This was news to Tatsuya. Tatsuya quickly changed to a white shirt and jeans again.

Tatsuya runs out and follows the two Raposa. They went and hide under the shadow of a tree that they were in before. Mari turns on a lantern and revealed a book to Jowee and Tatsuya. "I have the Book of Life."

"Oh, my god. Why did you take that?" Tatsuya said freaking out. Mari opens the book and flip throughthe pages,"The Creator told me that we can beat wilfre with a power that existed in this world."

Tatsuya was surprise,"Really?!"

Mari nods and stop the page on 5 symbols,"Here, this is it. The power of the 5 ancient riders that exist in this world. First is Buster, the Spy style hero. The second, Go-on, the Engine style hero. Third, is Kyoryu, the Dino style hero. The fourth is Shinken, the Samurai style hero. And last, but not least, Jinsei, the Draw style hero. It's said here that the powers of the five ancient rider will be chosen at this very day."

Mari look at the end of the text and gasp,"The last text here said that the power of Jinsei is far most powerful than the riders. Also, it's on this island."

"Guys, this is it! If we find the power of Jinsei, we can stop Wilfre from causing destruction," Mari said with hope before up at the heaven for the Creator,"Creator, who should be fitted for Jinsei?"

A light appears from the sky and shine down on Tatsuya. Mari and Jowee looks at Tatsuya with shock. Tatsuya was shock as well. Him? Being a Kamen rider?

Mari gets up and asked the Creator," Tatsuya? But, why?"

Mari stood as she listen before gasping. Mari turns around and looks at Tatsuya,"Tatsuya, the Creator said,'You are meant to be a hero. To lead the 4 riders to victory.' That's you Tatsuya, a hero."

Tatsuya thinks he isn't hero. Just some Raposa. But...

"Mari, I don't want to do this..." Tatsuya said to her looking away. Mari was shock to hear him say that, but Tatsuya stands up and continued,"But... I guess I have no choice, then. I'll do it."

Mari calms down before smiling,"I'll show you where to find the power tomorrow."

Tatsuya nods before walking back to his house until Mari said,"Tatsuya, thank you."

Tatsuya smiles before continuing. Jowee thrust his right fist in the air,"Whoo-hoo! Adventure!"

* * *

Meanwhile on a rich and futuristic island...

A thief in black runs out of a shop with a bag full of jewelry. The thief runs up the ladder and laughs to the town,"Muahahahaha! I, Thievious Akuma, have once again rob the precious of their precious!"

"But, not for long." a voice came behind him. Akuma turns around and eyes a Raposa in black leather jacket, blue jeans, black gloves. The Raposa had black messy hair. The Raposa pulls out a blue belt buckle and place it on his waist. A metallic strap laced around.

The Raposa holds up a blue case iPhone and muttered,"Henshin..."

The Raposa press the power button and the iPhone announced,"Ready!"

Slowly, the Raposa slides the iPhone from the top of the belt and it snaps in place. "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" the belt announced.

A digital ring appeared below him and moves up. The ring digitize his armor while going up. The ring floats above the armor being's head before dispersing. The hero swept his hand and point his finger toward the thief,"The lone warrior that fights the darkess! I am the Spy style hero! Buster! Hiromu Sakura!"

* * *

In a prehistoric city...

A robotic triceratops knocks a building over and roar high. That's when a voice yelled from above,"Hold it right there, bolts for brains!"

On top of a building, a Raposa with black hair, a red jacket, and shorts, yells,"You'll be the first one to witness my transformation!"

A belt buckle was pulled out of his jacket. The Raposa points a small battery and yelled,"Brave in!"

The Raposa press the battery and the inside showed the picture of a T-rex. The Raposa press two white button at the right upper and down part and the T-rex's mouth opens up. The Raposa inserts the battery in the mouth and shut the mouth.

The T-rex's eyes glows,"Gaburincho! Gabutyra!"

The belt was strapped on by him and the Raposa yelled,"Henshin!"

The Raposa spins a wheel in front of the belt that had a symbol of Kyoryuger. Activating a samba beat of a tune that got the mysterious Raposa doing a short dance before a spin and aim his hand in the air and finished it. "Fire!"

The Raposa press the two white buttons and the T-rex's mouth opens and launch a holographic head of Gabutyra's. The head went behind the Raposa as his body glowed and open its mouth like it was about to swallow the Raposa. Yet instead, when it chomped, a bright light shone before the Raposa was replaced by a human-sized red armored warrior with a Tyrannosaurus theme.

The warrior's has cyan eyes, and a silver mouthplate that resembles the mouth of a T-rex. He wears a silver plated shoulder pad on his left shoulder. His helmet resembling a T-rex and three yellow crest spreads from his head. The warrior wear two white gloves with metal braces. He wears a red bodysuit.

The warrior posed before shouting,"Hear me roar!"

"The Dino style hero!" The warrior yelled before spinning and spread his hands and thrust his left fist forward,"Kamen rider Kyoryu! Daigo Kingora! Other wise known as 'King'!"

Kyoryu swept his hands and did a running warm up,"Oh, right... Try and stop me you piece of-"

The mechanical Triceratop continued its assault and ignore Kyoryu. Kyoryu almost fell out of stance before yelling,"O-Oi! Don't ignore me in the middle of my catchphrase!"

Kyoryu jumps off the building and lands on his feet. He runs after it while screaming,"Get back here so, I can finish!"

* * *

In a big metal metropolis...

"Stop!" the police were after a robber on a motorcycle. The robber laughs,"Try and catch me now!"

Unbeknownst to him, a Raposa in an alleyway was watching him pass by. The Raposa has black hair that is combed to the side. He wears a red leather jacket, black pants, and leather gloves.

The Raposa sighs,"I was having quiet tea time until this bozo has to ruin the peace and quiet. Oh, well, I could use the exercise anyway."

He pulls out a small chip and a belt buckle. The Raposa hit the belt on his waist and the straps laced around. The Raposa raised the chip near his face and quietly said,"Henshin."

The Raposa presses a red button on the upper left of the belt and the insert cap flips open. He insert the chip in the slot and the flip the cap closed on the belt. The belt announced,"Engine sound!"

The Raposa pulls out a key that has red case on it with the Go-onger symbol. The Rapose connects it to the emoty keyhole on the right side of the belt and turn clockwise two times, making engine sound. The Raposa finished turning it at clockwise. The three small stoplights at left side of the Engine slot lights up one by one with a countdown 'bleep'. First red, then, yellow, and finally, green. Each time the light goes, a voice would announce.

Red: "Ready!"

Yellow: "Set!"

Green: "Let's GO-ON!"

The Raposa massages his left wrist before running out of the alley and runs after the robber. He ran as fast as lighting as his lower body glows and disperse to his armor. He wears red shoulder pads with two holes at front. His front armor have two headlights. He wears red bodysuit. His boots and white gloves have black braces that are actually tire wheels. The armor being stops running and the wheels under his feet allows him to catch up the robber.

Two straps appear behind him and straps onto his chest armor. A helmet comes flying above his head and dons with the Raposa's head. The blue eyes appeared on the empty spot on his eyes before a blue visor comes in front of them along with two headlights. "The Engine style hero!" the hero yelling his lines.

The hero 'drive' pass the robber and spins around to a halt. The robber stops in his tracks. The hero points his fingers,"Go-on! Sosuke Torin and I'm here to give you a beating!"

* * *

Meanwhile on a near feudal island...

Three samurais comes running out of a manju shop with a bag full of stolen goods. The samurais runs until two men holding a white flag with the Shinkenger logo, walks by in front of them. The samurais looks around and looks at what's in front of them.

A black-haired Raposa wearing a white robe, comes walking down the steps. He points his finger at them,"Halt! You three are destroying peace here and my scheduled Kendo. In the name of the providence, I hereby challenge you to a duel!"

Behind him two female Raposa wearing the same robes runs up to his side and gave him a special samurai sword and a belt buckle. The Raposa takes the belt buckle first and place it on his waist. A a red strap laced around.

The Raposa threw a red disc in the air and catches it. He hold the belt with his left hand and held the disc near his face. The Raposa threw his right arm to the right and shouts,"Henshin!"

He connects the disc on a square shape. The Raposa spins the disc and the belt announced,"IPPITSU SOJO! FIRE!"

The disc begins to project the kanji symbol of 'fire'. The Raposa takes the sword gracefully from the other female Raposa and slashes the kanji. The kanji twirls to the right and face forward. The Raposa stood still as multiple small replicas of the 'fire' kanji rains down from nowhere.

The kanjis gather up him like a tornado and dons his whole body. The projected kanji combines itself to the Raposa's face and the his armor formed automatically.

The warrior wears a red bodysuit. Two reds eyes were on top of the black glass kanji. Wears two samurai shoulder pads and three hanging on the right side of the belt. Samurai wrist armors on both his wrist. He wears two leg guard on his legs.

The samurai swing his sword to the right and put his left hand on his hip. "The samurai authorized by providence. The Samurai style hero!"

Two flags went by pass in front of him and he raise his sword in the air,"Shinken! Shiba Oguro on stage!"

Shinken heft his sword on his shoulder and announced,"Stop where you are and-"

Ring!

Shinken looks down and use his left hand to pull out the Shodophone and snap it open,"Moushi moushi? Eh? Really?!"

The three samurai thieves tiptoes away while Shinken was taking the call. But, they stop after a dozen of foot soldier came out of nowhere in front of them. Shinken nods and snaps the phone closed. He turns to the foot soldiers and his retainers to announce,"People of Huwong! The warrior Jinsei is coming!"

The people cheers before Shinken sheathe his sword. He turns around and yelled,"March for the boats!"

* * *

Buster pull the rope and watch as the tied up Akuma was hanging. Buster lets go and swept his hand beforehe device on his wrist 'beep'. Buster press the red button and the device announced,"CALL MODE"

"Hai?" Buster talked,"... Really?! Alright!"

* * *

Go-on was walking in the alleyway after a job well done. Then, his phone rang. He pulls it out and snaps it open,"Yeah? Nani? Ok, be there soon."

* * *

Kyoryu was sitting on top of the dead robot while throwing rocks,"Ah, mou! That was a kill joy..."

His phone rang a funny ring tone and Kyoryu picks it up from the right side of his belt and press it open. "Yeah?... Eh?! Really?! Oh, right I'll be there!"

Kyoryu closes the device and snap back on his belt before thrusting both his arms in the air,"Oh, man, this is going to get wild!"

Morning time, in a forest...

"Where are we?" Jowee's voice shouted in a forest.

"I'm not sure," Tatsuya's voice shouts back,"I mean Mari said,"To keep following the yellow trail", but I can't see anything in miles."

Tatsuya and Jowee has been on the yellow trail to find the Temple of Jinsei. Tatsuya stops his tracks and looks around to see the temple. Jowee walks until his face got caught in a web. Jowee attempts to take it off while not noticing where he as headed.

Jowee falls off into a hole and screams. Tatsuya heard his scream and runs to the point of origin. Tatsuya made it near the hole and looks at it to see the bottom, but only darkness. "Jowee? Jowee, you down there?" Tatsuya's voice echoed.

Tatsuya groans before preparing himself...

He jumps in the hole,"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tatsuya shoots out of a hole and landed on his bottoms. Tatsuya gets up while rubbing his hips,"Itai..."

Tatsuya fix his glasses and notice he was in an old ruin. Tatsuya looks at a tall altar leading up to a stone slab. He walks and up the steps quietly. He made to the top and look at what's in the middle of the slab. A gold belt buckle that has two split gold layer and black cinches on the corners of it. In the middle was a blue glass circle.

Tatsuya knows if he removes it, a trap might trigger. So, he grabs a heavy rock off the ground and put it on the slab. He grabs the belt and slowly slides it before sliding it quickly and put the rock in. Tatsuya stood before sighing in relieve.

"Hey!" a voice yelled behind him. Tatsuya turns around and sees Jowee at the bottom. "Jowee, where have you been?!" Tatsuya yelled.

"I fell in this hole and I was knocked out cold," Jowee explained,"Hey, you found it without setting off any traps!"

Tatsuya smirks,"Yep, I read a lot of these traps and now, I'm ready for them."

But, a 'crack' was heard behind him. The rock was sinking in. Turns out the trap needs weight to trigger. Tatsuya had a smile,"Well, that's quite clever..."

Three hours later...

Tatsuya and Jowee climbs out of the hole and falls to on their back. Apparently they had to avoid being crushed by a giant rolling boulder, being hit sharp arrows, almost falling in lava and a acid tub, and even worse, they almost drown with a lot of sharks and other creatures.

Tatsuya pants loudly,"Jowee... remind me... to take precaution... before doing something really stupid..."

Jowee coughs before smiling "H-Hey, at least we got it..."

Tatsuya sits up and pulls out the buckle. Tatsuya shakes it in response before they stand up. "Let's head back," Tatsuya said before they took off...

"Say, Jowee," Tatsuya asked,"Do you think you ever... you know, cut as a hero? I mean look at me! I barely look like one. I'm not even a hero's type."

Jowee put both his hands behind his head,"Don't say that, I'm pretty sure you make a cool hero."

Tatsuya was kind of happy to hear that,"Oh, um... Yeah, I guess."

Jowee nods,"Just think about it. You wearing an armor of a rider. Hope I become one, too."

"Maybe, you could," Tatsuya guarantees,"Someday, Mari may start looking at you."

Jowee blushes,"Wait... you think I'm I like her?! Come on, I mean... Yeah, she's cool and all, but... Hey, what the hell is that?!"

Tatsuya was confused and looks to where Jowee is looking at. Tatsuya's eyes widen in horror. There was a large smoke coming out of the village. "What?" Tatsuya was horrified.

Tatsuya and Jowee runs to the village. Tatsuya was thinking,"An attack? At the village? Why? Why?"

They made it to the entrance, but Tatsuya and Jowee were suddenly pushed back by an unknown force. Tatsuya gets up and put his hand against the barrier and bang it with his right fist,"Come on! Who's doing this?!"

Tatsuya looks closely and sees who's in there,"Wilfre? Goddamn it!"

Tatsuya smash his fist against the barrier,"Damn it! Turn off this stupid barrier!"

Wilfre turns to Tatsuya banging on the barrier and laughs,"Just sit there in the corner and watch as Indestroy your beloved village."

Tatsuya bangs harder, but it was no use. The barrier won't go down. Tatsuya yells,"Damn you!"

"Wait, the belt," Tatsuya said to himself before taking out the belt,"If I transform, I could help them. But... I don't know if I could-"

The sound of a girl screaming was heard. Heather, a young girl with her left side of her body covered in shadow. She wears a green dress. Heather was under house porch with a Shadow walker attempting to kill her.

Tatsuya clench his teeth,"Ah, mou!"

Tatsuya place the belt on his waist and a gold strap laced around. A silver case appeared on his right side of the belt and a gold one on the left. The gold case opens and a card shoots out and Tatsuya catches it with uis right hand. The card was shown blank until it shows Jinsei's face.

Tatsuya presses the white button on the left upper side of the belt and a slot turns up. "Thank you very for your usage of the Jinsei system! Insert your card to transform!" the belt announced happily.

Tatsuya inserts the card and shouts,"H-Henshin!"

He turns the slot down and the belt glows,"Thank you for you cooperation! Transformation will begin!"

(Epic Raposa village remix plays as standby music...)

Tatsuya grabs the front of the belt and split it open to the sides. The black cinches flips up and reveals Jinsei's symbol. The Jinsei symbol appeared on the belt's blue circle.

"DRAW: JINSEI ART!" the belt announced loudly.

His body glows and changes to an armor. He wears a black coat with two coat tails, and gold metal armor under it. A gold appears on his left wrist that has an slot and a card scanner. A railroad-like track trail down in his face and the helmet formed. He has two blue eyes between the railroad trail.

"This is me?" Jinsei look at himself before back at Wilfre,"Yosh!"

Jinsei runs toward the barrier and pump his right fist and punches the barrier. Electricity comes out of the punch before the whole entire barrier shattered like glass. Wilfre cover his eyes from the broken pieces. Wilfre move his arms away and sees Jinsei moving his arm back.

"Jinsei? The legendary hero has returned?" Wilfre was shock, but more excited,"Interesting. I wonder who's the lucky person to wear such a piece."

Jinsei walks across the bridge and stops at the end of it,"Leave them alone, Wilfre."

Wilfre raise his left eyebrow,"Tatsuya? Whoever knew you become hero?"

Jinsei shakes his head,"Wilfre, what are you doing here? Why start attacking your villagers?"

"My villagers? I don't care about these pathetic rodents," Wilfre close his eyes with a smirk,"And, the reason I'm here is because of thet armor you're wearing."

Jinsei looks at his belt and back at Wilfre,"So, that's it. You wanted the power of Jinsei for yourself. Your sick. Sick for attacking the village. They didn't knew it in the first place!"

Wilfre wag his finger,"Now, now, let's not get violent. I only came here for the belt and you brought it to me. So, I'm going to ask you real nicely to give me the belt and I'll leave the village alone."

"If I gave you the belt, you would just abuse its power on destruction," Jinsei said,"Thanks for the offer, but no thank you."

Wilfre sighs,"I wish you hadn't said that. Guess I have no choice, but to take it away from you. Shadows!"

Shadow walkers, creatures created by Wilfre's corrupted drawings, appeared out of out thin air in the form of humanoid darkness. The creature looks Jinsei with killing intent. Jinsei looks at them,"Um, hi?"

The walkers runs toward him. Jinsei's eyes bulges before beig slash in the chest by a walker. Jinsei stumbles back on the bridge and falls on his back. He holds his smoking chest and muttered,"Ow... That actually hurt!"

Wilfre smirks,"Even if you have power, you still don't know how to master it."

Jinsei gets up and and swept his chest while snorting,"You're right, I don't know how. Because this is my first time, I guess to take it by the basics! With the punch and kicks!"

Jinsei runs and punches a Shadow walker in the face and the walker disperses. Jinsei pulls his fist and looks at it before back at the walkers,"YOSHA!"

Jinsei roundhouse kicks another walker and send it to oblivion. A punch to the walker's chest made it disperse. Jinsei knees a walker in the face and back flip kicks the creature. Jinsei spins around and lands a devastating blow with his elbow in the walker's face.

Jowee backs away from a walker that is getting close to him. Jinsei looks at Jowee and yelled,"Jowee!"

Jinsei kicks a walker out of his way and runs toward the walker and punched through its back. The walker grunts before dying. The walker disappears and Jinsei runs to Jowee,"You okay?"

Jowee nods weakly before hearing Heather's scream again. The Shadow walker was getting through the porch to Heather. Jinsei growls before running towards it,"Bastard!"

Jinsei makes it to the house and grabs the walker by the shoulder and pulls it away. He lays two punches to the face before ending it with kick in the stomach. The walker stumbles back before kneeling down and disappears to black smoke. Jinsei swept his hands before running back to Heather.

"Heather! Hang on, I'll get you out of there," Jinsei made sure and pulls off the porches. Heather hugs him around the neck while crying in happiness. Jinsei holds her and runs to Jowee and puts her in his arms.

"Stay here," Jinsei said before running back into the battlefield,"I'll find Mari and Mayor!"

Jinsei pushes a walker out of the way and elbows another in the face. He keeps running to find his friend and the mayor.

"Mari, Mayor!" Jinsei yellin out before slamming his fist into the side of a walker's face,"Where are you?!"

"HELP! SOMEONE!" a familiar female voice yelled.

Jinsei heard Mari's voice somewhere. Jinsei's sharp hearing has spiked up and now, he pinpoints the origin. It was coming from a house on fire. Inside Mari and Mayor were trapped in the living with fire and falling planks.

Jinsei runsas fast to the house. He manages to make it, but wonders how to get in,"Damn! Fire's too big."

The silver case on the right side of the belt opens and three cards shoots out. Jinsei caught it with his right hand and the cards is reveal to be Equip cards. The first is reveal to be a water blaster connected to his right wrist, the second is a gold sword with a sharp cutlass as a guard, and the third to be a rider kick.

Jinsei takes the 'Water blaster' Equip card and looks at the device on his left wrist. He swipes the card in the card scanner and the device announced,"Water blaster equip!"

Jinsei looks at his right wrist and the Water blaster was drawn and the blue color was added. Jinsei looks at it before yelling,"Yosha! Here I come!"

Jinsei point the blaster and water sprays to take out the fire in front of the door. Jinsei kicks the door down and cover his face from the fire. He sprays more water and took out it out. Jinsei makes it to the door leading to the living room. He grabs the door knob and tries to open it, but it was jammed.

Jinsei moves back and grunts,"Damn it!"

"The Water blaster has a second function," the belt announced. Jinsei looks at his belt and yelled,"You can talk?!"

The belt says,"Of course. Anyways, the blaster has a second function. It can be switch to Rapid fire mode. Just slot the 'Water blaster' Equip card at the back of it."

Jinsei looks at the blaster and slots the 'Water blaster' Equip card. The blaster announced,"Switching to Rapid fire mode!"

Jinsei points the blaster toward the door and a torrent of heavy pressure water breaks it down. Mari and Mayor were surprised at this. They heard footsteps coming in and they stood still. Thsy fear it might be the walkers.

Jinsei comes in slowly in the room and turns to them. Mari's eyes widen in shock,"Is that... a Kamen rider?"

Jinsei nods weakly,"H-Hai..."

Mari remembers his voice,"Tatsuya! Is that you?!"

Jinsei nods before running to them and getting them on their feet,"Yeah, it's me. Come on, let's get out of here!"

Jinsei looks at the window and blasted the window and the wall to pieces. Jinsei orders them,"Hurry!"

Mari and Mayor runs off through the hole and Jinsei follows. Jinsei follows the two Raposa to Jowee. Mari hugs Jowee by the neck with Heather.

"I'm glad you guys are okay!" Mari said with happiness in her voice. Jowee smiles,"It's okay. Tatsuya is here to save us."

Mari lets go and looks at Tatsuya/Jinsei in the eyes. "Thank you, Tatsuya. I always thought you were a guy that just stood by the sidelines," Mari said with a smile,"But, you broke out of your shell and transform to a hero!"

Jinsei was touched by her compliment,"Thank you. That makes me a little... I don't know, emabarassed I guess?"

Jinsei rubs the back of his helmet, but remembers about Wilfre. Jinsei turns around to Wilfre approaching them while clapping his hands,"My, my. You're starting to learn more about its power. I got to say... It was very impressive."

Jinsei folds his arms together,"You lost Wilfre. Just leave us alone."

Wilfre laughs,"Lost? The battle was just getting started!"

Jinsei wondered about that before noticing more Shadow walker behind Wilfre gathering up together. Jinsei and the group started to back away as the Shadows walker formed a 50 feet Shadow giant. Mari holds onto Jowee around the neck while he pull Heather closer. Mayor stood with a serious face.

"Aw, Rapo..." Jinsei mutter with a sweat drop,"This is not good..."

* * *

To be continued...

Next time on Kamen rider Drawn to life:

Mayor: (Mayor pointing his cane at Tatsuya) "Have this monster out of my village!"

Mari: (Holding a portrait of herself, Jowee, and Tatsuya at their young age) "Tatsuya is suffering."

Tatsuya: (Blood from his mouth, he puts the belt on) "If I quit, then I'm just a coward!"

ToQ-Oh holding the Rail sword as an explosion appears behind it. "The arrival of ToQ-Oh?!"

Disclaimer: "Kamen rider Drawn to life is the property of Prototype3. Kamen rider is owned by Toei and Drawn to life is owned by 5th. Grand sponsors McDonald. Thank you very much!"

Authors note: "I'm sorry for getting the story late. I had problem with my family and a lot things happen. But, hey, at least I got it! You're probably wondering why the Kamen riders are actually based off the Shinkenger, Go-busters, Kyoryuger, Go-onger, and ToQger. Visit the forum for more information. See ya!"

* * *

Tatsuya standing with Mari and Jowee in the Creation hall. "Thank you everyone for watching this episode. Now, let's end it with a dance and a song!"

"YAY!" Tatsuya, Mari, and Jowee said in unison.

(Ressha Sentai ending Alt. version)

akoiize

kaze wo kiite

Draw! Draw!

kimi wo hakobu

hare no hi datte ame no hi datte

todoserokebi

nan no Art!

Dream! Dream!

yume wo hakobu

kimi ga ikitai eki made isshoni

hashiro

mesugi wa donna Rider ni

aesou!

naresou

jiri ni

mashikenai yo!

Tatsuya/Mari/Jowee: (Back in the Creation hall) "Thank you very much! Please review!"


End file.
